Death Note Interview: Proyecto DNI
by Caesar73
Summary: Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al programa en que vosotros hacéis las preguntas y vuestros personajes favoritos, por cortesía de vuestros presentadores, las contestarán. Solamente tenéis que mandar una review con vuestra pregunta y será un placer contestar. Continuación de Death Note Interview: La Recogida Fic conjunto con LuluGO


**Bienvenidos, espectadores a este fic en el que vosotros enviais una serie de preguntas y nosotros, Lulu GO y yo, encarnados en los personajes de C y G, nos encargarnos de que sean respondidas. Simplemente tenéis que enviar las preguntas en forma de review al último capítulo publicado en el momento de que la escribais y nosotros trataremos de incluirla en el próximo.**

 **Si deseáis saber como comenzó todo podéis leer «Death Note Interview: La Recogida», en la cuenta de Lulú GO, la historia en la cual nos encargamos de... convencer a los personajes para participar. Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente pues puede ayudaros a entender parte de las relaciones d con los personajes. Dicho esto:**

 **Luces**

 **Cámara**

 **Acción**

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por un círculo de luz iluminado por los focos, en su interior se encontraban un chico pelinegro de mirada sarcástica con una bata de laboratorio y una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules cargados de incontenible emoción, entonces, el chico avanzó unos pocos pasos mientras que uno de los focos continuaba iluminándole.

—Damas y caballeros —comenzó a hablar con voz grave—, niños y niñas de todas las edades, bienvenidos a vuestro programa de entrevistas favorito, Death Note Interview

Con estas palabras las luces se encendieron, revelando un amplio plató de televisión con varios sillones y sofás, una pantalla gigante en la pared del fondo y un montón de cámaras alrededor. La chica se sento en uno de los dos sillones de la derecha, en contraposición de todos los demás que se encontraban todos juntos a la izquierda, ligeramente encarados a estos dos sillones, pero aun así mirando al público.

—El programa—explicó la chica— donde nosotros secuestramos a vuestros detectives, mafiosos, mayordomos y asesinos en serie favoritos; vosotros les hacéis todas las preguntas que queráis y ellos contestan

—Eso, siempre y cuando —en los labios del chico bailaba una sonrisa cargada de tal sadismo que haría las delicias de todos los demonios del infierno— no quieran recibir un castigo en lugar de contestar a las preguntas.

—Nosotros somos vuestros presentadores y anfitriones, sentíos libres de pedirnos todo lo que queráis y os será concedido dentro de los razonables límites de lo que nos dé la gana contestar. Yo soy G, el alma del equipo y él es C, él dice que es el cerebro, pero yo no estaría tan segura.

—¡Oye! —sonó casi ofendido antes de volver a mirar a mirar a la cámara y quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano— Ah, lo que sea. Hemos recorrido el mundo entero, desde Europa a América, pasando por Asia y en un momento dado perdiéndonos en una isla desierta en mitad del Pacífico solo con dos cocos para alimentarnos durante tres semanas; todo esto para traeros aquí, a vosotros, a las pantallas de vuestros ordenadores, a aquellos a los que queréis, admiráis, odiáis y posiblemente las tres cosas a la vez. Excepto a Matsuda, a nadie le importa Matsuda.

Tras ese comentario una voz surgió desde el foro quejándose y siendo reprimida por otro grupo de voces que proferían algo sobre Matsuda y el coeficiente intelectual de una alubia.

—Después de esta interrupción, completamente culpa de Matsuda, comenzaremos con las presentaciones del equipo productivo.

En ese momento el plató se vio inundado de una musiquita suave de ambientación y en la pantalla del fondo aparecen en siglas DNI en letras góticas.

—Nosotros —la rubia se señaló el pecho con la mano—, como ya os hemos dicho, seremos vuestros presentadores, pero aún tenemos más equipo tras las cámaras, comencemos por nuestro jefe de seguridad…

—El shinigami con el pelo más cool jamás visto…

—El manzanomaníaco…

—¡RYUK!

Con estas palabras el shinigami entró volando por la derecha llevando el Death Note en la mano y una manzana en la otra.

—Hola tíos, yo soy Ryuk—los ojos no se apartaban de la cámara y no parpadeaban. En una mano lleva un papel arrugado con la palabra «Guión» escrita a boli—, ya me conoceréis de la serie y si no es que no prestabais ni la más mínima atención. Supongo que os estaréis preguntado cómo es que este par me ha convencido para convertirme en su portero de discoteca. Pero es que no os podéis ni imaginar lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser Light cuando se pone a hablar él solito sobre ser el Dios de Nuevo Mundo, además estos chicos me han parecido bastante entretenidos. Y me dan manzanas.

—Perfecto Ryuk, gracias por tus declaraciones, la cesta de manzanas está en el salón dos, las hay Fuji y Verde Doncella. Espero que te gusten

—¿Solo una cesta? —las cejas los labios se le curvaban de repente en un gesto que le hacía aún más feo de lo que parecía posible— Encima que digo que os halago y todo además de seguir esta basura de guión—lanzó el libreto por el aire y se fue bufando—, seréis tacaños

Mientras Ryuk continuaba refunfuñando sobre algo de que unos tales "tacaños de mierda" se iban a enterar de la que valía un peine (con la crisis el de los peines se ha convertido en un importante mercado al alza) los chicos seguían con sus presentaciones.

—Nuestro jefe técnico, el que lleva toda la parafernalia de cables y chismes cuando Matt está demasiado ocupado con la PSP o C torturando a las víctimas de sus experimentos, lo que es decir siempre. El inimitable, el manitas, el único hombre sobre la tierra capaz de acertar un tiro a un bolígrafo a doscientos metros con los ojos cerrados…

—¡WATARI!

En la pantalla del fondo apareció un anciano entrañable, con gafas a pesar de no abrir los ojos ysentado en un sofá con un ordenador portátil en el regazo.

—Saludos a todos vosotros espectadores —pronunció empezando su discurso—, en estas fechas tan señaladas, me llena de orgullo y satisfacción pertenecer a tan selecto programa con tan magnífica causa, como es la de donar todas las ganancias con el objetivo de alimentar a todos los pobres e inocentes niños que sufren a causa de…

Antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar, la pantalla se apagó repentinamente dejando solo ruido blanco de fondo y a los dos presentadores mirándose fijamente con cara de circunstancias que rápidamente se voltearon al público.

—Parece que hemos tenido un problema técnico —se metía las manos en la bata como si buscase algo—, vamos a ver que es, mientras tanto la publicidad.

—C, no tenemos publicidad.

—Pues haz algo —el tono fue brusco y seco—, no pienso discutir en directo que hemos tenido que engañar a Watari con lo que vamos a hacer con la recaudación para que acceda a ayudarnos.

—C

—¿Sí G?

—Ya estas discutiéndolo en directo.

—...

—...

—A continuación —tras el instante de silencio volvía a sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada—, queridos espectadores, os presentamos al último, pero no por ello menos importante, miembro del equipo. ¡MADE!

Una vez pronunciado su nombre, una extraña masa, parecida a la gelatina pero del color del trigo salió de la bata de laboratorio del pelinegro y se sube a la cabeza de C, desde allí emitía unos suaves ronroneos y comía las cerezas que su dueño le acerca con la mano

—Él es Made—la rubia lo explicaba sin apartar la vista de la cosa, de la que de vez en cuando salían gruñidos y vorboteos—, nuestra mascota. Nació de un experimento fallido con una sartén y Near intentado hacerle el desayuno a un L completamente drogado. Una bonita historia de amor, amistad y auto superación que tal vez os cuente otro día.

—Con esto concluye la presentación de nuestro equipo.

—A continuación os pasaremos a aquello que sabemos qué queréis, lo vemos es vuestros ojos.

—Pero G, no podemos ver...

—¡HE DICHO QUE PODEMOS Y ES QUE PODEMOS!—un pequeño cascote de yeso cayó del techo por causa del grito.

—Vale, vale tranquilízate —de uno de los incontables bolsillos de la bata se sacó un pañuelo con el que intentó destaponarse los oídos—, presenta a los concursantes pero no me grites a mí. Casi me dejas sordo.

—Nuestro primer concursante —ya no gritaba, pero hablaba tan alto que lo parecía—, el mayor detective del mundo, el diabético favorito de todo el mundo, la justicia... L

En el mismo instante en que su nombre fue pronunciado, el detective salió de un extremo del escenario, con un plato en la mano lleno de macarons y con paso tan lento que era geológico, se dirigió hacia los sillones, donde se sentó en su característica posición.

—Saludos —ni siquiera miraba a la cámara cuando hablaba, los dulces parecían más importantes—, yo soy L, también conocido como Erald Coil o Deneuve. Me encuentro en este programa debido a que estoy aquí retenido contra mi vo...

—Jejejeje que gracioso eres L —la risa era más falsa que los billetes de tres euros, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que no se oyese al detective—. Ahora deja de bromear y comete los macarons

—Están asquerosos, el relleno es demasiado duro y la almendra es...

—L, comete los macarons o será el último pedazo de azúcar que pruebes mientras dure el programa.

Ante la amenaza el detective se metió los macarons en la boca hasta que pareció una ardilla hinchándose a bellotas. Poco después empezó a atragantarse y tuvo que autorealizarse la maniobra de Heimlich porque los entrevistadores estaban más atentos a su siguiente entrevistado que a la supervivencia del mayor detective hiponatrémico del mundo

—Nuestro siguiente invitado no es otro que el dios del nuevo mundo, el asesino de masas, el dios del acosador de Mikami...— se oía de fondo un grito proveniente del publico diciendo algo así como "Kira—sama quiero un hijo tuyo", pero nadie le hizo caso.

— ¡Light Yagami! Más conocido como...¡Kira!

El muy fabuloso asesino en serie avanzó a través del escenario, irradiando fabulosidad hasta que llego al sofá, se sentó junt miró a cámara con una sonrisa perfecta, como si llevase ensayándolo durante horas, cosa que en verdad había hecho.

—Hola, querido público, sé que estáis viendo este programa solo por mí y os estoy muy agradecido, también me gustaría agradecer a nuestros amables e increíbles anfitriones por permitirme dirigiros a vosotros estas palabras —se giró a ellos ligeramente, sin dejar que la cámara captase su lado malo o, como él lo llamaba, su lado menos bueno—. Muchas gracias por permitirme estar en este programa.

—Muy bien Light —la rubia sonreía por lo buena mascota que era el narcisista cuando quería—, pero no te creas que porque nos hagas la pelota te voy a devolver la Death Note.

—Tranquila G, esa nunca fue mi intención.

—Claro, si tú lo dices —C suspiraba cada vez que Light movía el pelo que se ondeaba majestuoso, la mera imagen mental de darle patadas hasta matarle era demasiado hermosa para contenerse—. Bueno, el siguiente invitado al programa es la loli favorita de todos, la segunda Kira, la mejor novia psicópata del último siglo.

—La inimitable... ¡Misa—Misa!

Tras estas palabras una nube de polvo inundó el plató por completo, acompañada de un chillido innombrable capaz de atormentar a los demonios de la profundidad infernal.

En cuanto la nube se disipó la nombrada apareció entre la niebla gritando emocionada mientras abrazaba a Light en lo que en un tribunal sería considerado un intento de asesinato por ahogamiento; dando dos besos a los presentadores en las mejillas a modo de saludo y llamando panda pervertido al panda pervertido que se sentaba al lado comiéndose una tarta, todo ello tan rápido que harían falta doce ojos y tres cerebros para percibirlo todo sin perder detalle de ello.

—¡Misa—Misa está muy contenta de poder estar otra vez en la tele! ¡Sobre todo está muy contenta porque puede estar con su querido Raito—Kun! Pero le pone triste tener que soportar al panda pervertido.

—Misa —el rostro del falso Dios se había puesto casi tan rojo como las fresas de L—... Me estás... Ahogando...

—Misa—Misa, estás ahogando a Light, recomendaría que le abrazases con menos fuerza

La modelo le dedicó a L tal mirada de puro odio que, de haber sido capaz de sentir algún tipo de emoción, L estaría aterrorizado.

—Misa—Misa no está abrazando demasiado a Raito—Kun, cállate panda pervertido.

—Misa—Misa —el presentador disfrazado de científico trató de llamar su atención— yo no soy experto en abrazos, pero si lo soy en estrangular gente y que Light se esté poniendo morado no es un indicador precisamente muy positivo.

—Misa—Misa no entiende las palabras de C

—Que se está ahogando

Después de un complejo debate en el cual se trató de convencer a Misa de las propiedades benéficas de respirar, Light acabó recibiendo oxígeno a través de una intubación.

—El siguiente en presentarse no es otro que vuestro policía favorito, el más querido de todos los fans, el más entrañable personaje de todo Death Note...

—¡MATSUDA!

Con un estallido de confeti de colores y música de fiesta, el alegre policía apareció por el foro con un gorrito de fiesta y saltando al ritmo de la melodía. Se acercó a sus compañeros con una botella de sake en la mano y les fue poniendo a todos un gorro mientras cantaba algo sobre una cabra.

—Matsuda —las cejas de C se curvaban tanto como su nombre— ¿De dónde has sacado el sake, se supone que no podéis salir y nosotros no bebemos alcohol?

—Dilo por ti C—por algún motivo, G llevaba una botella idéntica en la mano, antes no estaba, pero ahora sí y eso era lo importante—, si tú eres un abstemio de mierda no me metas a mí en tu saco.

—Borracha

—Cállate, ahora presenta al siguiente que Matsuda se ha desplomado en el sofá.

El policía no parecía respirar, pero nadie se fijaba mucho en ello

—Misa—Misa cree que Matsuda puede estar padeciendo una insuficiencia respiratoria a la que podría sobrevenir la muerte. Ello puede ser originado por un nivel de etanol en sangre superior a los 300mg/dl. Para evitar efectos mayores se recomienda la inyección intramuscular de vitaminas B1 y B6.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—Misa—Misa lo sabe porque tiene la carrera de medicina

—...

—...

—...

—...

—Misa—Misa cree que Raito—Kun, la mira fijamente porque está impresionado por sus conocimientos médicos

—...

—...

—...

—...

—Misa—Misa quiere ir al baño

—...

—...

—...

—...

—Bueno, voy a encargarme de Matsuda, creo que tengo por aquí lo necesario. Mientras presenta tú al siguiente invitado G. Misa, tú puedes ir al baño si quieres.

—Yo puedo acompañar a Misa—Misa para que no se pierda —se ofreció L amablemente—. Si quiere

—¡DEJA EN PAZ A MISA—MISA PANDA PERVERTIDO!

—Santo Dios—G se pasaba la mano por el rostro con tanta fuerza que era extraño que no se le cayera.

—¿Alguien me ha llamado?—preguntó el primer Kira saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—No Light, solo mencionado.

Tras unos instantes de caos, una rubia estrangulando a un futuro diabético, un poli japo volviendo del coma solo para volver a entrar en él a causa de un plato de crepes volador y que Light se peinase el flequillo, todo volvió a la calma. Por lo menos a toda la calma que podía haber en aquella casa de locos.

—Nuestro siguiente invitado no es otro que la pelusa favorita de la audiencia, el personaje que no tiene ni una sola escena de pie, el sucesor de L...NEAR!

Desde el foro izquierdo del escenario, entró el albino vistiendo su pijama blanco 100% algodón que solo puede ser lavado con lejía para mantener su blancura y con un robot de juguete con luces estroboscópicas y sonidos estridentes, capaces de provocar daños cerebrales serios si se le miraba fijamente durante más de 20 segundos.

—Hola

—Hola Near —respondió G— ¿Tienes algo que decir a la audiencia?

—No

—A Misa—Misa le da dolor de cabeza el juguete molesto. ¿Puede el niño blanco apagarlo?

—No

—Bueno, ha sido el invitado más tranquilo de momento—por una vez C veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

—Sí

—Parece que vamos a tener que llamar al siguiente participante antes de lo esperado.

—Sí

A la presentadora rubia empezó a afectarle un TIC en el ojo derecho el cual la hacía parecer aún más loca de lo normal, cosa ya complicada de por sí.

—Como odio a este crío.

—Tranquila G, recuerda la terapia. Inspirar y expirar. Si quieres cuenta hasta diez

G cerró los ojos y empezó a inspirar lentamente mientras su compañero le ponía la mano en el hombro, más que por tranquilizarla, para evitar que se lanzase al cuello del albino y le sacase oraciones complejas a base de guantazos en la cara con un bate de béisbol que se materializase mágicamente en su mano. Ya había pasado otras veces. Por eso fueron a terapia.

—Ocho, nueve, diez...—Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a la cámara con una sonrisa que no permitía averiguar que había estado a punto de asesinar a Near

—Nuestro siguiente participante es el sucesor de Willy Wonka, el mafioso con la mayor colección global de ropa ajustada de cuero, el archienemigo de Near... ¡MELLO!

—¡¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A MENCIONAR A NEAR EN MI PRESENTACIÓN?!

El grito fue seguido por la entrada del chico con la cicatriz que movía los brazos con furia y profería una sarta de insultos, en como mínimo ocho idiomas, la cual sería capaces de hacer temblar hasta a la más curtida tripulación de rudos marineros de barco pirata.

Por la mente de C pasó un pensamiento rápido y fugaz, una loca tentativa de suicidio que, por supuesto, no pudo evitar aguantarse mientras ponía una sonrisita tonta.

—Bueno, a fin de cuentas él es listo de los dos ¿no?

En cuanto soltó esas palabras saltó del sillón y se escondió detrás del mismo antes de que el pobre asiento inocente fuese cosido a balazos. A esto se le sucedió una persecución a toda velocidad por todo el plató en la que el rubio intentaba atrapar al presentador, que se reía como un loco, cosa que estaba, así que tampoco era muy raro que se descojonase al tiempo que huía de aquel que intentaba matarle y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que empezase a acertar los tiros

Mientras tanto la otra presentadora intentaba seguirles con la mirada, como si estuviese intentado adivinar cuando iban a volver a pasar por delante de ella

—¿No se cansarán de hacer el indio? —con un suspiró un mechón de pelo se apartó de la frente del falso dios.

—Misa—Misa opina que es un comportamiento muy inmaduro por su parte.

—Sí que lo es Misa—Misa

—Según mis cálculos —anunció el albino— dentro de 14 tiros Mello le dará en el brazo derecho

—No lo creo Near, ten en cuenta la raíz del coeficiente de rozamiento con el aire. Le dará en el izquierdo

—Se nota que no os aclaráis ninguno, si os dais cuenta la pistola dispara con un ángulo de...

Después de un par de argumentos aburridos por parte de Light y que Misa le estrangulase por tener un novio tan listo; G se levantó, se quitó la zapatilla y la tiró. En el aire el calzado empezó a girar, golpeó una bala, desviándola de modo que la zapatilla cambió su rumbo y golpeó la cabeza del otro presentador que cayó al suelo y acabo con el cuerpo de su persecutor aplastándole a causa del golpe en la frente del rubio al rebotar la zapatilla en el cogote del pelinegro. Después la zapatilla volvió a su dueña, se colocó sola en su sitio y se ató sus propios cordones. Mientras los presentes intentaban cerrar la boca, C se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa con unos golpecitos, cogió la mano del desmayado Mello y le arrastró hasta su sitio, donde le colocó y despertó de un par de bofetadas

—Despierta bella durmiente, que hay que acabar se presentar a la gente y Matt se va a cabrear si se entera de que hemos vuelto a darnos de hostias.

—Es culpa tuya...—murmuró embobado—¡QUÉ YA ESTOY DESPIERTO, DEJA DE PEGARME JODER!

—Era por si acaso.

Near se volteó hacia la presentadora como con cara de que se acaba de enterar de que la última parte de una saga de libros que le llamaba la atención pero nunca llegó a leerse acababa de salir.

—¿Intentan matarse tan a menudo?

—Todos los días, al menos dos veces, menos los domingo que son tres. A veces uno intenta matar al otro y otras es al revés. Pero claro, como tú estás a tu bola que no te enteras nunca de nada y parece que no vives aquí, hacinado en el plato como todos los demás que parecéis anchoas en conserva.

—Bueno—C, que parecía haberse cansado de da bofetadas, volvió a su sitio—, pues parece que ya podemos pasar al siguiente participante

—Este no es otro que el mejor hacker de los últimos cien años...

—Pero si la informática actual nació hace...

—El campeón mundial de Pacman, el que murió acribillado a balazos diciendo que no podían matarle así...

—Pero, si está muerto ¿Cómo está aquí?

—Light, recuerda que si preguntan lo hizo un mago, o peor, la elipsis narrativa.

—¡MATT!

El pelirrojo entró en el escenario con sus características goggles, un cigarro en la boca y la PSP en la mano. Matt, guiándose solo por ecolocalización para no apartar la mirada de la pantalla logra llegar hasta su destino, esquivar a Matsuda que sigue inerte en el suelo sin dar señales de vida y sentarse entre Mello y Near por si el primero tratase de matar a este último

—Veo que os habéis vuelto a pelear

—No mientas, perro. Tu visión periférica es una mierda y no apartarías la mirada de esa pantalla ni muerto, lo que ocurre es que nos has oído desde el backstage

—No digas tonterías—exigió Light casi ofendido—, eso no es un backstage, es una habitación vacía con cuatro cajas de cartón para que nos sentemos mientras esperamos a que nos llamen

—Cállate afeminado— Mello lo había escupido con un odio y asco profundos.

—¿Cómo que afeminado? ¿Y lo dices que tú que pareces una niña con ese pelo?

—¡A QUIÉN DICES TU NIÑA INTENTO DE DIOS DE TERCERA!

—¡Misa—Misa no va a consentir que se llame a su Raito—Kun dios de tercera!

—Mello, tal vez deberías considerar el intentar relajarte —con esto, Near se levantó dispuesto a prestar ayuda siempre que no le obligase a moverse más de un metro.

—¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN PELUSA!

—Near, no deberías levantarte de golpe, con lo poco acostumbrado que estás al ejercicio podrías hacerte daño

Entre que el caos estallaba en el plató, volaban balas, trozos de tarta, videoconsolas, un cubo de Rubik y una mesa que no estaba allí en un principio, los dos presentadores trataban de apartar a los concursantes con látigos mientras la gelatina amarillenta, mascota del programa, se comía un sofá; en el plató entró el último participante.

El chico tenía el pelo negro como una pesadilla, andaba ligeramente encorvado y sus ojos eran rojos, como si se hubiesen destilado todos los corazones del mundo solo para construir sus iris. En una mano llevaba una tarrina de mermelada de fresa mientras que se lamía la otra con avidez, llena del viscoso alimento.

Beyond Birthday se sentó tranquilamente en unos de los sofás y acabó de comerse la mermelada con la mano. El asesino, viendo que iba a pasar un rato hasta que todo aquello se acabase sacó una navaja y empezó a limpiarse las uñas, giró la cabeza al público y compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, si por mejor entendéis una sonrisa completamente maníaca digna de las pesadillas del diablo

—Bueno damas y caballeros, como parece que van a estar un rato entretenidos va a ser mejor que sea yo quien despida el capítulo. Nos veremos, quizás antes de lo previsto, o tal vez solo sea yo quien os vea a vosotros. Buenas noches mis niños.

Entonces la pantalla funde a negro, dejando solo dos puntos rojos en escena que también desaparecen con el tiempo

 **¿Os ha gustado? Esperamos que sí, recordad que esto es solamente la introducción, enviad las preguntas en la review y nos encargaremos de saciar vuestra curiosidad.**

 **Recordad: HACED PREGUNTAS EN LA REVIEW**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
